bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Light Legend Atro
Light Legend Atro Skill 'Light of Lore (100% boost to Atk power and 30% increase in HP of Light types) 'Burst 'Innocent Griever (13 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 13 BC) 'Brave Burst Infinite Aurora (18 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & greatly boosts Atk and Def for all allies for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 14 BC) Brave Burst Tir Na Nog (23 combo massive Light attack on all enemies & massively boosts BB gauge for all allies for 3 turns; Cost: 40 BC, DC: 24 BC) Skill Prayer of the Holy Blade (20% boost to all parameters in battle & reduces BB gauge amount consumed during BB when Urias is equipped.) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Atro, one of the Six Heroes reigning from the ruined La Veda Republic, finally got her... I mean... his 7* form in Global! Often confused as a female, Atro is actually a male. All due to one Facebook post from Brave Frontier, Atro's fanart picture was liked more than it was shared. Atro would've been a female if the Facebook post was shared more than it was liked. Oh well, guys wear pink ribbons, am I right? Leader Skill Score: 7/10 I knew this was coming when 7* Six Heroes hit Japan. 100% boost to ATK and 30% boost to HP of their respective element. This Leader Skill provides a lot of power and survivability to your units. Units holding status-boosting Spheres are likely to reach over 10000 HP with this Leader Skill. This only gets higher if you're using double Leads. However, the problem with this type of Leader Skill is the lack of diversity in the squad. This Leader Skill only applies to Light units only. You would have to create a mono-Light team to achieve the full effect of Atro's Leader Skill. Brave Burst Score: 6/10 This Brave Burst is relatively fair, but not good. This BB does deal high damage for just a BB. However, this BB has no additional effects. On top of that, it's only 13 hits with a total of 13 potential BCs generated. This means that Atro won't be Sparking too well with other units and he won't be providing much support in terms of BC generation. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Too undecided on which units to use? Atro's SBB provides a 100% ATK and DEF buff to your squad. Granted that these buffs are not the best in the game, Atro fills two roles in your squad, an ATK buffer and a DEF buffer. This is similar to Kuda who boosts ATK by 100% and Crit chance by 40%. However, both Atro and Kuda serve different purposes in squads. Besides, they're enemies, remember? Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Atro's UBB is like Tilith's BB but for 3 turns. This BB regen buff provides 50 BC to all units' BB gauge. If anything, you would be filling all of your units to near full or full SBB. This is very useful against single enemies or enemies with BC drop resistance as this can serve as a BB generator for your squad for 3 turns. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Atro gets a nice Medulla Gem effect when Urias is equipped. This provides Atro a lot more bulk and survivability, especially with the fact that Urias does not give an HP boost. Combined with Urias's 40% boost to BB fill rate, Atro gets a nice 20% cashback in BB gauge when BB/SBB is used. Getting Atro's supportive SBB will never get any easier than this, except for maybe Ihsir's Guise? Let's talk about Ihsir's Guise. When equipped to Atro, he would be able to get a 40% cashback in BB gauge when BB/SBB is used. When double Cardes leads are used, there's a possible chance that Atro's BB gauge could be fully filled (BB only). Nice start, huh? Arena Score: 10/10 Atro in Arena? A Six Heroes starter in Arena? Yes. Atro currently has the second highest Drop Check on his normal attack... IN THE GAME. 8 hits with 6 potential BC per hit yields a total Drop Check of 48. This is almost as good as Len's, whose Drop Check is the highest in the current game version. This could potentially take over Len's role in Arena as Len's BB damage is relatively low compared to other units. Atro can definitely fit in an Arena squad as her--I mean his BC Drop Check on his normal attack is currently top-tier. Wait until Sefia's 7* form comes out as mono-Light teams in Arena could make a possible comeback. Atro's Leader Skill can also come into play. This is where you only focus on killing units using normal attacks. Remember Zurg's Leader Skill? 100% maximum boost to ATK at max HP? Atro can boost all Light units' ATK by 100%, which can dominate most units in Arena. This is nice as no unit is resistant to Light attacks. Stats Score: 9/10 Atro's stats are relatively balanced overall. With Urias, his stats increase even further, providing him more strength and survivability. Atro's imp stats are quite high as well, with HP capable of increasing up to 1500 points and ATK, DEF, and REC capable of increasing up to 600 points. In terms of typing, my type preference for Atro is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 Atro can be a game changer as his UBB fills everyone's BB gauges by 50 BC every turn for 3 turns. He also has the second highest Drop Check in the current game version of Global, which makes him extremely useful in Arena. While not the best buffs in the game, Atro provides a nice 100% boost to ATK and DEF with his SBB. This SBB can easily be filled with Urias's effect and Atro's Extra Skill combined. Conclusion Total Score: 8.2/10 The Six Heroes make a comeback as they have become one of the best units in Arena due to their awesome Drop Checks, especially Atro! Will you be using Atro? Get her--I mean him to his 7* form! Which of the Six Heroes did you evolve to 7* first? Vargas Selena Lance Eze Atro Magress Comment below on what you think of Atro! Have you ever thought of Atro being one of the starting units? Did you think that Atro brought a better future for the children he tried saving before his death? Do you think Atro is a male or female? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Thief God Zelnite *Flame Legend Vargas *Ice Legend Selena *Earth Legend Lance Category:Blog posts